Psyche
Psyche is a teamless Sniper created by Clyx. He is, if not the most, one of the most disturbing and erratic Freaks out there. His theme is 'Killing Floor OST - Outbreak' when he is calm. However, when enraged, his theme is 'Demon Hunter - This I Know Instrumental' Appearance He appears to be a Sniper wearing black and dark red Sniper clothing with blood splats and Biohazard signs along with a Scoped Spartan on his back, which acts as concealment to his hidden blade. He also has long white hair, tied into a ponytail with mutton chops. He seems to use a tape recorder to speak or make grunts as he cannot speak words. He is also seen wearing a Holy Hunter most of the time Biography He was once a BLU sniper who had stumbled onto some plans that BLU wanted to get rid of him due to him questioning some orders given, he was then beaten by his own team, and left to the hands of Grey Mann who wanted to make a super soldier out of him, so he was experimented on, including making him infertile and bringing his aging to a stop. While imprisoned, he met another experimented Sniper, who would later become Gunrunner, they became friends and worked together to escape. This explains why when he managed to break free, when his strength and speed was given but he was not suppressed in time. He broke free and wandered his way back home, slipping undetected, although practically naked and his hair now white, once black, making him easy to see. He decided to retire, but he wanted to have a child. However due to his infertility, he adopted a 10 year old girl, who was named Jennifer. Time passed as he raised his foster child up, and upon her 18th birthday he decided to show her the place that he grew up in, he also taught her to fish there, as he had learnt. On the way home, stopping at the gas station, a 'Soldier' stopped him and asked that he give his daughter as a sex slave to which he declined and made threats to the 'Soldier' and he took his daughter back home hurriedly. Waking up in the middle of the night, he could hear Jennifer's cries for help. Coming down, armed with a bat, he came across the scene of her being raped by the same Soldier and a group he came with. He tried to fight them off, but he was beaten and knocked out. He awoke to find his daughter dead and raped, his home burning down and him bleeding. Using his newfound durability enhancement, he stumbled out of his home and vowed to her that he would avenge her. He called his old friend, who was his old team's medic (who was against the idea of selling him out) and agreed to take revenge against them. The medic went out of his way, and onto the black market to stock up on weapons,and prepped Psyche about it via telephone, but his line got cut off. The medic being presumed dead, Psyche went alone. He went to their place and murdered the Soldier's group, and then he snapped, his sanity snapping, taking his vocals with it. The medic showed up to save him one last time by killing the survivor of the group before he could kill Psyche, before dying to an unknown illness. Having nowhere to go, he roamed about, looking for new clothing as his was torn in the fight. He managed to find CBS's place, sneak in and take a spare set of his clothing, but left a note and knife as return. He then killed a man, and took his gloves and boots. After a while of scavenging, he had formed his look and a safehouse in arena_watchpoint. He had found his trademark katanas by accidentally opening the gates to Hell and he had killed the demon who had tricked him, imbuing him with the bond to his katanas. Using this short burst of power, he supplied his barricaded safehouse with enough melee weapons, that only he could use, but his katanas would punish whoever used it, while his other weapons would be too heavy for others to use, although they look light, and feel light to Psyche. He roams around, looking for innocents to kill, hoping to find a larger challenge. He also looks for Team Killer, to kill him because he killed one of his targets. Personality and Behaviour His Personality is quite murderous, killing anything he sees unworthy of living. He usually kills males normally, but hesitates with females, for some apparent reason. He is hesitant to form alliances, and would most likely only do so if they have a common goal. He will usually look for a target, and stalk them for days, until he can finally kill them. However, if they are killed before he can, he is sent into a fury and will receive a sixth sense of who killed his target, and he will proceed to hunt them down, in the same stalking pattern. He will not stop until he kills his target's murderer, and if said murder is killed, he will find the person who did so, it is possible to extend it for a while of time. When he does finish, and there is more than 1 target killed, he will proceed to mutilate the dead corpses, (with the exceptions of FemScouts, instead he will close their eyes when they died) and take their body parts as trophies. If need be, he will spray the blood of his victims on him, to jolt his heart to pump more, somehow making him rapidly regenerate health and missing body-parts. However, it seems that whenever he visits his daughter's grave or he hallucinates her, is the only time when he seems sane. He even might be able to say a single word, mainly him whispering her name, over and over again until he leaves. And on rare occasions he will bring flowers and / or cry. He will only shed tears when alone. Powers and Abilities Psyche's main ability is his agility,strength and craftiness. He is create a weapon out of any handheld object, practically speaking. He is very strong, and quick, making him a large threat to his target. He is also able to 'cheat' death, as when killed, his corpse will disappear as he has escaped the area. He can usually take a lot of damage before falling, including a shot to the head. He is also capable of not feeling the pain, when he rages. He will always rage when his target is killed, but he can rage at any other time when fighting too, but he can't rage too much as it will make him drowsy, if still used after the warning, he might pass out. Using his regenerate ability, sometimes when gravely wounded, he would snap off his hand and let it bleed on him to regenerate it back and heal his wounds. Psyche also has the tendency to react and attack quickly, which has saved his life a couple times. The reasoning behind his inhuman reactions, is unknown. In addition, he owns a custom crossbow, which is made quite difficult to counter, given his inhuman reaction speed. Along side his crossbows, he owns two katanas, which are normally seen strapped to his back, these katanas can not wash off the blood spilt onto it. If anyone was to take his katana to use against him, their body part of grip would begin to burn as the katana's grip would emit an extreme temperature, almost the same as molten steel. He will not be burnt by his katana as they are bonded by his sheer will to murder and slaughter the innocent. He will use other weapons that he treasures and they are his back-up plan, such as a rusted Tribalman's Shiv or an Ubersaw. Faults and Weaknesses Like every other human, he can be easily killed, upon his durability ending, he cannot attack straight, that is, if is still standing. However, his death cannot be from natural causes, he is only killable from murder. His rage cannot be abused as he will pass out if used too much, leaving him vulnerable to attacks. Trivia *His model can be found here *His uniform is similar to Christian Brutal Sniper *Part of his origins references the film 'John Wick'. *It is implied that Psyche suffers from extreme Insomnia, due to the fact that he never sleeps. Category:Snipers Category:Blade Users Category:Chaotic Evil beings Category:Teamless Category:Berserkers Category:Freaks with Theme Songs Category:Glass Cannons